Never Normal
by Dark Moon Angel
Summary: Okay this is my first Zelda fic! Umm well this fic takes place right after you've defeated Zelda Oracle of Seasons and Ages. And, instead of guy get's, girl get's guy! In an epic battle for Link! Who will win Din, Zelda, or mabye Nayru? Link and ?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: No I don't own Zelda. ::sigh:: Not even one of  
them.  
  
Authors Note: Hey to all people reading this! ^_^ I just got  
this idea like five minutes ago so hope you like! ^_^  
  
Chapter One:  
  
~*~  
~Links point of view~  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Link yawned as he got out of bed.  
  
'Time for another normal day!' he thought standing up and  
pulling on his shirt sitting on the chair next to his bed.  
  
Walking out of the well furnished room in Zelda's Castle that  
had been named 'His' ever since the one, two, three, four,  
fifth time he had had defeated Ganon.  
  
Walking along the carpet floored, pictures of Zelda's family  
line covered walls, and crystal chandeler cramed ceiling,  
passing numerous servants busiling about doing there morning  
chores, he recolected the past few weeks.  
  
He had defeated Ganon...again, then after his battle he, Nayru,  
and Din had no place to go so Zelda offered them all a home in  
her castle.  
  
Din conplained about have no place to dance because she didn't  
want to dance in any of the many ball rooms, she said they  
smelled funny from to much cleaning or to little, so she  
started dancing on the big Red Wood Tree stump outside in one  
of the gardens, but Zelda said she couldn't dance there because  
that tree stump is for sitting on.  
  
Naturally, Din with her wild, outdoorsy personality tried just  
to dance on the stump anyway half because of her love for the  
outdoors, half to spite Zelda.  
  
Zelda of course retalyated by putting up guards around the tree  
stump so Din couldn't dance there, now Din dances on the dining  
room table, well Zelda is eating there.  
  
Zelda always ignores Din when she this except for yesterday  
when Din really tried to get Zelda's attention by pulling me up  
on to the table with her, this was over the top even for Din  
because Zelda and Din both have a thing for me, so Zelda  
climbed up on the table and she and Din had a little " Cat  
fight" so all hell broke loose clawing, biting, slapping, a  
litle hitting, throwing of mashed potatoas, grilled chicken,  
peas, pork, rolls, salad,(the tomatoes in the salad were really  
juicy if you get what I mean) dumping of gravy, milk, all sorts  
of juices, and water on each other, and a bit of ripping each  
others clothes took place.  
  
The servants are still cleaning up the mess.  
  
"Ah who am I trying to kid life is never normal around here."  
I said to my self more then anyone else.  
  
"Oh, hi Link!" Beamed Nayru to me as I walked by her room.  
  
"Umm, I was wondering," Nayru said with that kawaii inocent  
timide smile on her face, and her hands behind her back, her  
beautiful blue eyes staring into mine, "Would you attend the  
carnival with me tomorrow night?"  
  
"Please?" she added quickly looking at me hopefully.  
  
Now how could I say no to that.  
  
"You mean like a date?" I asked almost backing away in fear  
she might try to kiss me.  
  
"Yes" she said nodding her head.  
  
"Sure, I'd be fun."I replied smiling at her feeling a bit  
uncomfortible, I mean sure I liked Nayru, mabye even as more  
then a friend, but I also liked Zelda, and Din that way too.  
  
"Excellent!" beamed Nayru leaning forward and kissing me on  
the cheek, and of course with my rotten luck with girls/women  
Din and Zelda both came on either coordoor at just the wromg  
second.  
  
~*~  
  
What did you think? ^_^  
  
R &R  
  
Ja Ne! 


	2. Where no man has gone before

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Zelda! -_-  
  
Authors Note: Hiya people!(well people would only be in act if there are people still reading this) I'm SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNN''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPDDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOO LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG! Well, I am not going to be answering any reviews in this chapter, but if you had questions from last chapter or this chapter I will answer them next update! SORRY FOR THE PEOPLE WHO HAD QUESTIONS, BUT IF YOU STILL WANT THEM ANSWERED JUST TYPE THEM IN YOUR REVIEW! ^_^ Well, here we go!  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
~*~  
  
"Excellent!" beamed Nayru leaning forward and kissing me on the cheek, and of course with my rotten luck with girls/women Din and Zelda both came on either coredoor just at the wrong second.  
  
" WHAT THE HECK!" yelled Zelda and Din at the same time "NAYRU GET YOUR PAWS OFF LINK!"  
  
Both of them ran as fast (and I mean like flaming friction burns fast) as they could up to Nayru and me, and gave her a double wammy! (wammy meaning they both slapped her cheeks (yes I mean her face) at the same time leaving red marks the size and shapes of their hands)  
  
Causing her to yell "YYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW" at the top of her lungs that could be heard for miles around! I mean birds flew off trees 10 miles away, from the sound! (well she is an oricle)  
  
Of course she quickly recovered from the blow, saying (well actually yelling) " What was that for!" her blue eyes flaming!  
  
"For putting your dirty paws on Link!" yelled Din.  
  
"Yeah, and for kissing his handsome face with your disgusting lips!" added Zelda.  
  
"Wait just one minute," said Din looking at Zelda "why would you care if Nayru was hanging herself all over Link?" clenching her fist. (Nayru's eyebrow starts to twitch)  
  
"Duh, cuz Link is my man," replied Zelda with a smirk, crossing her arms.  
  
"Don't duh me, princess, we all know that Link is my man." retorted Din, a slit flame lighting in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, you wanna go torch head, cuz I'm ready anytime!" yelled Zelda narrowing her eyes, for now I could tell she was becoming angry!  
  
" No, you did not just say that!" yelled Din "you may have lucky at our little cat fight because you pulled my hair, but you will not be so lucky now, even though your hair is short doesn't mean it can't be yanked!"  
  
" Hey, Stop!" said Zelda to Din right before she pulled her head off by her hair, "what was Nayru doing with Link before we came?" looking directly at Din.  
  
Zelda and Din both turn their heads to look at Nayru.  
  
Nayru looks scared.  
  
"WELL?!" demanded Din and Zelda at the same time.  
  
Nayru clears her throat and says " I was just asking Link to the carnival tomorrow night and-"  
  
"YOU WHAT!" yelled Din and Zelda!  
  
"AND, he said yes." smirked Nayru.  
  
" Well, he sure can't take a dead girl to the carnival!" said Din about ready to smack Nayru in the stomach.  
  
" Yeah, he'll me once I ring your scrawny neck!" screamed Zelda closing in on Nayru!  
  
Right before all hell broke loose in a three girl cat fight, I yelled "STOP!" some how gathering up the courage to get in the middle of them to keep them from killing each other.  
  
" Instead of you all killing each other, I will go where no man has gone before, and take all three of you to the carnival!" I yelled, I have to admit I was pretty darn scared, and I know what your thinking me, the hero of time afraid of some girls, pretty wimpy right? Wrong, these girls are about to kill each other; I have very good reason to be scared.  
  
I snapped back to reality when Zelda said dully "are you kidding? That's where every man has gone before." Half glaring at me " but, we talked it over and our answer is yes!"  
  
"Well, we better go to bed!" said Nayru.  
  
" Yes, we half to get lots of sleep, cuz we've got to spend tomorrow getting ready!" Added Din.  
  
And, with that to eat (since it is lunch time) and spend the rest of the day setting traps for each other.  
  
" Well, tomorrow's going to be one heck of a day so I think I'll just grab some lunch, and then go to sleep." I said to myself yawning.  
  
~*~  
  
So, what did you think?  
  
Also note I'm having hard time deciding who Link will end up with so I'll start taking a poll every chappy! So, vote! You can vote on as many chapters as you want jus you can't vote twice in one chapter or on the first chapter! ^_^  
  
R and R  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
